


Sous La Pluie

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sam, POV Sam Winchester, Tenderness, True Love, kiss, raining day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il pleut, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je t'observe et me rappelle pourquoi j'aime tant tes yeux et ton sourire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sous La Pluie

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Under The Rain (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061656) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl)
  * A translation of [Under The Rain (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061656) by [JustAFrenchGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl). 



> Voilà ma première tentative de fanfiction;  
> c'est une petite histoire courte sur les sentiments que Sam ressent pour Gabriel (parce que oui, j'adore l'idée de ces deux-là ensemble).  
> Croisons les doigts pour que Gabriel revienne dans la série :)  
> N'hésitez à me le dire si vous voyez des fautes.  
> Bonne lecture!

Je m’approche à grands pas vers toi et une fois arrivé à ton niveau, je me rapproche encore plus pour que tu puisses t’abriter sous mon parapluie.  
\- Gabriel, ne peux-tu donc pas t’abriter… ou au moins porter des vêtements plus chauds? Tu vas attraper froid, et je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. Et je te rappelle que l’on doit rendre visite à nos frères demain.  
\- Sam…  
À peine commence-tu à me parler que je ne t’écoute déjà plus; tu allais certainement me rappeler encore une fois qu’en étant un archange, tu n’avais aucun risque de tomber malade à cause d’un malheureux coup de froid. Mon regard se fixe sur le tien ; je me plonge dans tes grands yeux noisette. Ai-je déjà dit combien j’admirais tes yeux? Sais-tu au moins ce que j’y aperçois? Tu dois surement le savoir, tu me connais si bien. J’y aperçois ma raison de vivre. C'est tout en étant toi-même, Gabriel «l’embrouilleur» comme te surnomme mon frère, que tu as réussi à me redonner goût à la vie après tout ces évènements tournant autour de l’Apocalypse. Et ton sourire, te l’ai-je déjà dit à quel point je l’aimais? Ce sourire me manquait déjà à peine je t’avais quitté ce matin, juste après t’avoir embrassé.  
Je m’aperçois que tu as arrêté de parler. Tu t’es certainement rendu compte que je ne t’écoutais plus mais tu ne dis rien. Tu continues à sourire et à me regarder avec tendresse. Tu m’embrasse rapidement en te dressant sur la pointe des pieds et tu me prends la main. J’ai enfin trouvé la paix, avec toi.

**Author's Note:**

> Commentaires et kudos sont les bienvenus, promis je ne mords pas ;)


End file.
